


Love and Murder

by bluestra195



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestra195/pseuds/bluestra195
Summary: Zevran looks back on how much his life has changed for the better, thanks to his warden





	Love and Murder

I was always taught that love was a lie. A tool, to use to my own advantage. A feeling that only meant you enjoyed sex with them, or were attracted to their body.

Murder was just the way of life. A hobby, a competition among friends. A job, and a lifestyle. It was what I was meant to do, and what I was made for.

As a child, you always expect you’ll learn everything you need to know, but you don’t expect that, as an adult, you learn the more valuable lessons. You learn the truth about the world, your life, your love.

Since I left my old life of false love and of death, I’ve learnt more than ever.

Love is warm, and soft. Love is real, and safe. Love is being held tightly to the heart that beats hard and fast for you. Love is a warm meal, and a warmer smile with it. Love is a gentle hand, stroking your hair and your stresses off to the side, to make what’s more important visible to you. Love is trust, and showing how true safety feels.

Murder is a last resort. Murder is cutting down anyone that dares to take that love from you. Murder is a flock of crows, watching from the dark, waiting for me to falter, waiting to take that love from me.

All he was meant to be was another murder, another won competition, another job well done. But now, he is the arm around me at the slightest drop of a smile. His orange hair is the sun, lighting my path, lighting my life. His eyes are a sign of relaxation, of love, of humour. His body is a dream come true, in more ways than one. But what I love most, is his heart.

I find myself lucky enough to watch as his heart of steel slowly broke down, and showed the true gentleness and vulnerability that was inside. It showed me how to be my own man, for the first time in my life.

Now, sitting here beside a sleeping body I once would have thought of as an easy target, I feel only peace, and warmth, and safety.

This man has given me so much, my only goal is to repay him at least half as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep my first upload nice and short to just get the feel of writing again so sorry if you were hoping for something longer!
> 
> feel free to message or send an ask on tumblr if you have any fic requests! i do smut too :)
> 
> iwouldrawdavinci.tumblr.com


End file.
